Small Talk
A game where three contestants faced nine children on a game board. Their job was to predict how they answered a series of questions. Main Game Rounds 1 & 2 Host Corbett read a question posed to the kids in advance, then the contestants locked in their predictions as to what the majority of the kids answered. After that, the majority answer was announced and the contestants' secret predictions were revealed. If any of them are correct, they earn points. Now each contestant one at a time picked a child after which Ronnie read a just-for-fun question to the chosen child associated with the round's question. The child's answer to that question may or may not act as a clue to the kid's answer to the main question. Then the player in control made his/her prediction after which the kid's answer was played back. A correct prediction earned more points for the contestant in control. ---- After the second round, the lowest scoring player was eliminated from the game. Scoring Here's the scoring format: First Series Rules *In the majority answer portion, any player who got the majority question wrong not only didn't score, but was also out of the round. *The points were 10 points lower than what they were for the remainder of the run. Scoring Here's the scoring format: Round 3 Round three was played the same as the first two rounds but the majority question was dropped and the process of choosing a kid was different. This time, instead of verbally choosing a child, lights around the children flashed around the board and the contestant in control stopped them by hitting a button in front of him/her. Each correct answer was now worth 40 points (30 in series 1). The player with the most points won the game. Final Round In the final round, the winning contestant continued to build his/her score towards a goal of 500 points and this is how it works. To start, the contestant chose any five kids to play with in that round. And what makes this round different from all the others is that the children were now asked different questions and again the contestant must predict how the selected kids how they answer the questions. For every correct prediction, s/he captured the kid. Each kid held a card with a point value from 50 to 500 points. For every child captured, the winning contestant earned points printed on the kid's card. If the winning contestant can reach 500 points or more, s/he won £500 and a grand prize. But if the winning contestant was unable to do that, his/her final score was converted into pounds, but the difference between the final score and 500 was taken out of those winnings (ex. 450 points earned the winner £400). In later series, the contestant was given the consolation prize of a "slap-up" night out with theatre tickets and dinner. Category:Kid shows Category:Family Game Category:BBC Shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:1994 premieres Category:1996 endings